The invention relates to emblems such as medallions, tags, logos, and the like, having various uses including decoration, information, and identification.
The invention arose during efforts to provide an emblem having a transparent molded layer with encapsulated embossed 3-D graphics viewable therethrough and on the backside thereof. This is accomplished in the present invention in a particularly simple and effective manner.